Wolf's First Christmas
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: this is a story about a wolf and some of his forest friends. it's kind of like how the Grinch stole Christmas but in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf's First Christmas

By: Jenny Urban

It all started on a very cold day. In the forest there were many animals of different sizes, shapes, colors and the young animals all went to one place and that place was forest school. Today was picture day for forest high school yearbook and Wolf wasn't prepared for what was to come. _Oh I am so not ready for pictures right now._ Then her friends the cat, dog, deer, squirrel, duck, cow, and goat all came up to wolf asking her what the matter is. "Hey wolf…what's the matter?" said the duck. _Oh its nothing…it's just that I wasn't at all prepared for picture in fact I completely forgot about picture day was today. _Wolf was a little upset that no one told him that it was picture day today. "Don't worry wolf, everything will turn out in the end, you'll see." Said the dog. Almost everyone in the group new that dog had a huge crush on wolf and that wolf also had a crush on dog but the only ones who didn't know were them two. _Well life must go on right dog?_ "Ya you are so right, right?" said dog. Well dog and wolf were right from the very start that everything will turn out just as dog had said. Turns that picture day went very smoothly without any misfortune of the sort. Just as all of the children who had just took pictures, the lights went out throughout the whole building. Everyone started to freak out and then when wolf turned around he screamed so loud that the whole forest could hear him. "What's the matter wolf? Scared of the dark? Oh you surely cannot be afraid, the almighty wolf is afraid everybody!" said friends #1&2. "Would you two stop it?! That's not funny, everyone gets scared sometimes and that doesn't give you the right to make fun wolf, he's just expressing himself better than some people I know like you." Said dog. Man I am so toast now. Thought the wolf. _Wait hold on second…where did friends #1&2 go off to? Did anyone see them go anywhere?_ "No a matter of fact I think they might have been kidnapped by a human!!" said the squirrel. "Oh you are just imagining things squirrel, there are no such things as a human." Said dog. _Actually dog, there are such things as humans…we just don't see them because they are hiding in the shadows so we can't see them. I remember one day when I was only a pup, I saw a strange creature on the other side of the field where I was playing with my mother. Then all of a sudden I heard this big bang go off, then mother told me to run and never look back. So I ran and never looked back. I ran all the back home to our den that mother made, but when I turned around I saw nothing but snow and trees. I tried to call for mother but she didn't respond. It was then that I realized that I was alone, that I will never have anyone but myself, no Christmas tree or Christmas presents and that I'll never get mother back no matter how hard I try. I have no family left besides you guys who are my closet friends._ "Wow wolf I didn't you went through that much at such a young age, but just so you know…you are never alone because you have us and you can join me and my family at our Christmas gathering, we got presents for you." Said dog. Wolf thought for a second and then he saw something out of place, something that wasn't right. Then all of a sudden wolf heard that gunshot again and he began to shake. "Wolf what's wrong? What could the matter?" said duck. _It's them they are back…this is hunting season for them humans._ "WHAT?!" said everyone else besides wolf. "Well let's get you to that Christmas party I promised you." said dog. When dog and wolf got to dog's home they found out that every present was stolen right from under the tree. Dog went to go look for anyone who might have done this and to go look for her parents. Wolf then decided to go look around the house. Wolf didn't find anything out of place. He then went back to the front room were he first came in. Then there was a bone chilling. Dog then ran outside to find all of their friends outside and all of the Christmas decorations on her house and on all over the town were gone. Dog got very sad so did the others, Wolf got angry, very anger for he was mad because dog was sad and he wanted to find out who had did this. How someone so cruel would want to steal everyone's presents, decorations. When wolf turned around he looked in the town square where the big Christmas tree usually was every year to find it gone! Wolf thought he had to get to the bottom of this crime or else for if he did not solve this crime there won't be a Christmas to celebrate and Christmas will be ruined for everyone just because someone decided to ruin Christmas for everybody. Then wolf decided to go investigate and he decided to go straight to the source of the problem, if he could find the source that is. He went back to dog's house and looked around for any clues to those who did this crime. The others followed wolf because they wanted to know what he was up to. When wolf went back into the house he found a very interesting object lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Wolf went to go see what it was found that it was friends #1&2's book bag lying on the floor. Then wolf puzzled over what this could mean. Meanwhile the other forest creatures came inside the house and gasped at what they saw in front of wolf. Wolf then figured it all out. He then ran all of the way out of the house, past his friends and made it all of the way back to the school and into the school's gym. Wolf's forest friends ran after wondering what he found out and what was wrong but wolf ran so fast that they didn't see where wolf had to. So they decided to go check the school's gym. When wolf got to the school's gym, he found that the lights weren't on and that somehow there was a human hunter in the gym, a girl hunter. How strange wolf thought. He then heard a laugh coming from his left. Then he turned so he could see who it was and found that the person who was laughing at him, the ones who took every decoration, every present in the forest and the big Christmas tree in the main town square. The person who committed this crime was friends#1&2!! Wolf was shocked, so shocked that he didn't hear his forest friends come into the gym. When everyone got there they froze on the spot. _You did this?! How could you do this to everyone in the forest? Tell me why did you do it friends#1&2?_ When friends #1&2 spoke to everyone in the room they found it somehow cold. "We took everything because we thought you deserved it wolf! To tell you the truth we were jealous of you! You want to know why we were jealous of you? Hm?" said friends #1&2 at the same time in a creepy like way. _Actually no I don't want to know why you did it because I already know why you did it. You did it because you had no family, no friends, no one you could really relay on when you needed them the most. So I am telling you now that I'll forgive on one condition._ When wolf was done talking everyone turned to him with a deer in the headlights look. Friends #1&2 thought about wolf's offer and then they came to their decision. They then asked wolf what the condition was and wolf said_ you'll join me and dog at her house for Christmas dinner. If you want to that is and sorry about this dog._ Then dog said" No problem wolf." When that was settled everyone joined on taking everything back to where it belonged and to whomever it belonged to. I guess friends #1&2 learned their lesson just in time for Christmas dinner.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2: AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME I WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**I AM IN A BIT OF A DESPERATE HELP AND I AM ASKING YOU THE READERS FOR THE HELP THAT I NEED.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.**

**SINCERELY YOURS,**

**CRYSTAL-WOLF-GUARDAIN-967**


End file.
